


Supernatural

by supernatural_lover_1983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_lover_1983/pseuds/supernatural_lover_1983
Summary: A tale of forgotten angel powerful enough to destroy any supernatural thing but pure enough to give them a normal human life





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Where it all began

Ruhaani's P.O.V.

All I could remember was running...Running from what I just saw, a man tearing rather a creature tearing through an human being, sucking the life out of that poor girl. I ran as fast I could. And then I suddenly saw headlights I almost came under it. The brakes of the car screeched. Suddenly a very tall man came to my rescue, "Are you all right?", he asked. I don't know what came over me and I tried explaining what I had just saw, "There is someone there in the forest and a girl...he was.. he was biting that girl and and..that girl was almost dead" I replied. And then came the other man, slightly shorter than the guy who was beside me."I know you must think I am mad or delusional but I know what I saw", I spoke struggling for breath. "It's okay, we believe you, now can you just take us to the place you saw him?", the shorter man asked."Are you mad Dean? She is in not the state to take us anything.",the taller one replied before I got a chance to speak. The shorter one continued "But Sam we have to kill that vampire before he kills anymore people, or would you rather come back after he kills some more?" he said sarcastically. Vampire? Are these guys psychopaths? You thought to yourself.

 

"Wait what did you just say? Vampire? Are you psychopaths or serial killers?",you blurted out. They both turned to you.The taller man with some softness in his eyes looks tried to calm you down,"I am Sam and this is my brother Dean,what is your name?"He asked. "I am Ruhaani "I said,"Hi Ruhaani and we are not psychopaths, we are hunters, we hunt supernatural beings. And the man you just saw was a vampire. You can either believe us or don't, but we are not psychopaths, I promise." You were shocked, stunned for a minute but you saw the reassuring looks from both of them.

 

"Okay, I might not believe you but I can take you to that place, and I don't want that girl to die there",You said. I climbed into their car and tried to wrap your head around the fact what you just heard.

You pointed those guys to the place where you saw the girl almost getting killed. That man was still there now preying on some one new. Those guys they decapitated that man or vampire or whatever that thing was and called 911 and got all the victims or rather the alive one to the paramedics.

Whether those guys were serial killers or not, psychopaths or not ,they did really help all those people. I did not know what to say. Dean came near you and said,"So what were you doing there anyway?". "I got lost and started moving towards the voices I heard and then you know the rest". Sam came and looked content and then finally turned towards me,"So do you want us to drop you off somewhere?" . "Sioux Falls, South Dakota, if that is possible?" 

 

They dropped you off in the town of Sioux Falls, and were on there way. You made your way to the Singer Salvage Yard, you asked around only to get the information that he is dead. You were shattered, he was a great guy, kind of odd sod, but you liked him. 

You called only other person you could trust John Winchester only to get to his voice mail. You left the voice mail on his number, that you were in states and staying in Sioux Falls for a week and you will leave if he does not come within that week and lastly that you were safe.


	2. We meet again

Dean's Point of View

 

After the hunt in the forests of Minnesota with a little help from that girl Ruhaani, we went out for few more hunts and then it was all quiet on the supernatural radar. I was sitting in the bunker's library when suddenly Sam came down with dad's old phone apparently someone left him a message, probably the person did not knew that he died almost nine years back. Sam played the message, it was from some girl."Hey Uncle John! This is Ruhaani, it's been almost years since we last talked,I was in States because of a my cousin's marriage, I am in Sioux Falls, I came to see Uncle Bobby but the Sheriff told me that he is dead, no one told me. I will stay in this town for a week and then leave if you get this message on time call me back asap. And yes I am safe no need to worry.Hope to see you soon."

 

"Wait what? Why did she call dad? Why was she looking for Bobby? And isn't that the same panic laced girl me found on the road ?". Sam gave the confused look. "When did the voicemail came?" I asked Sam. "About four days ago", he replied.

 

Why did she emphasised on her being safe? You thought. "We might as well check it out, why did she wanted to talk to Dad or Bobby", you blabbed not knowing what to think of that message.

 

After hours of long driving you reached Sioux Falls, you met up with Jody and girls. Jody told you about a girl asking for Bobby Singer. Jody said she tested her with salt, holy water, silver to find if she was any Supernatural creature. That bit was a bit helpful, knowing she is an old acquaintance of both John and Bobby and not a creature out for revenge.

 

We stayed with Jody as girls were out for some field trip. Finding her was easy, she lived in the motel nearby. I texted her from dad's phone and sat up a meeting in the local diner.

 

In Diner

Ruhaani's P.O.V.

I was ecstatic as I received a text from John, saying he would meet me up in the local diner. As I walked in my eyes started searching for John, its been ten years since he saw me. I did not find John. But my eyes recognised two familiar faces. The brothers, what are they doing here? Why was John not there in that diner. A pit started to form in my stomach, I was about to leave when I heard my name being called.

I stopped and turned around, I did not wanted to act in anyway that would get me any attention. I looked up to them and went to their table. "Hey! What are you guys doing here? Is any Supernatural thing is going on?", they laughed at my scared face. Sam nodded and Dean just smiled gesturing me to sit, and I did. "So we meet again, what brought you to this town?"

Dean curtly replied,"you did!",I was shocked. They started explaining

Dean: See I am Dean Winchester and he is Sam Winchester and John is our dad. And Bobby was like our dad. And they have not been alive for a very long time.

You gasped realising John and Bobby were dead.

Ruhaani: Where is Rufus? or Garth for that matter? Are they dead too?

Sam: You knew Rufus and Garth? Why did we not know anything about you?

Ruhaani: Yeah. I met them when they came to visit India.Actually I know all of them through John and Bobby.

Sam: So what did you wanted to talk about with dad?

Ruhaani: I just came to say hey!(you replied trying not to sound panicked)

Dean and Sam saw right through you.

Dean: Come on tell us why?

You pulled out some envelopes and handed it to them.

There were a few envelopes marked with Ruhaani, Dean, Sam, Bobby.

 

 

To be continued.........


	3. All comes down

As I handed over the envelopes with their names on it to both of them, I noticed their hands, big bruised and calloused and noticed your hands smaller, softer and unbruised. They opened each of their letters from John in his beautiful handwriting.

They started reading and their respective letters, you eyed them cautiously trying to understand their expressions, trying go get some information of what they were feeling. But I was unsuccessful , but something did change, I could not explain it but I felt it.

 

Dean's P.O.V.

That chick handed us some letters in dad's handwriting with our names on it. I tore open the envelope and started reading-

 

Son,

If you are reading this, then I am dead or worse. I never could tell you that I was proud of you. I was proud of the man that you became, taking care of your little brother when I was an absentee father trying to chase your Mom's killer instead of being there for you and Sam. I am sorry for being the selfish man who placed his revenge well above his sons.

 

I knew that I could never muster up the courage to tell you this to your face, because I was ashamed of what I did to you, I made you grow up to soon, I should have been there for you when you got scared but instead I left you all alone to fend you and Sam from everything.

I just want you to know that I loved you till my last breath. And as soon as I came to know about the plans of yellow eyed demon for kids like Sam, I searched for an alternative to save them all, that search got me to India, where I came across many folklore about an angel that lived among humans for the protection of mankind. According to the lore, when God created mankind after the creation of angels and purgatory, He created an angel so beautiful and more powerful than the archangels and placed that angel among humans with angel's power hidden and feeling the pain of mankind. The angel continued to live and die a normal human life an reincarnated every time in form of a girl.

That angel needs to be kept safe from demons like yellow eyes as they would use that angel for their battle against humanity by torturing her and drawing power from her life source. She can help you boys Dean, Bobby and I went to meet this angel, but that angel does not know who she is, but now apart from me, Bobby and Rufus you boys know that too.

That angel rather that girl is the key to end everything supernatural on the planet, vampires, ghouls, shape shifters everything could just end. That is why we left her in India where she was safe from all this, but if you are reading this, she is with you, which means you have to protect her from everything. She might have forgotten that she is one of the most powerful beings in the creation of earth but a time will come and she will remember everything until then she is just a girl who came to meet up two men John and Bobby whom she saved unknowingly from supernatural beings and because she did not hear from us for a very long time. She is just a girl, and I want you to protect her with all your strength.

 

I love you son, I have always loved you, I am proud of you and I always will be proud of the man that you have become.

Dad.

 

Rubbing off the moisture from my eyes,I cleared my throat and tried to piece out what had just happened. 

I looked up and saw Sam still reading his letter, his face getting softer, I looked towards Ruhaani observing me and Sam intently trying to figure out what was in the letter. She was beautiful, kind and considerate and far too trusting to be living in a hunter's world. She had a glow, angelic glow in her. The fact that she didn't know who she was made it far more impossible to explain what was happening.

 

Just then the waitress came and asked for our orders, Sam was busy reading so I ordered those stupid smoothies for him, bacon, cheese burger and fries for me and Ruhaani ordered orange juice and fries. I waited for Sam to finish the letter.


	4. Sam's Realization

Sam's P.O.V.

 

As I saw the name on that envelope something twisted in my gut. I cut open the envelope and started reading 

 

Sam,

I know I have always been hard on you, for you trying to get out of hunter's life and having a normal life. I am sorry that I was not an upbeat classic dad that you needed , I got so dragged into taking revenge that I had two sons who needed me the most. I always wanted you to have a happy life not necessarily normal though, but still I wanted you to be as close so that I could protect you from what is about to come in the future. Yellow eyed demon has plans for kids like you Sam, he wants you to open the gates of hell and let the lucifer- the devil himself. If you are reading this, I am dead already and the one who can save you from all of that is with you. Ruhaani is an incarnation of strongest angel in creation and hidden from both heaven and hell. She does not know what she is and till she realises it, she is a normal girl who needs protection from all supernatural creatures. If anyone and I am talking any supernatural being came to knew about her existence they would draw every ounce of life and gain all the power she possess. She is there with you, keep her safe Sam. 

I don't want you tell her anything, she is safe until she does not know who she is and when the time comes she will help you.But you got to take care of your brother, he believes it's his job to take all the weight on his shoulders. I made him grow up too soon, leaving him to be a substitute father to you.

Whether she is special or not, she is like a daughter to me, when I was searching for that mysterious angel in India with Bobby, she exorcised demon who were after me without even knowing. She has lived a normal life but that is going to change, I want you to keep her safe, keep her alive. 

I always loved you son, I am proud of you, trying to make it out of a hunter's life. You will always be my son, no matter how many times I asked you to leave. Sammy no one is going to hurt you or Dean anymore.

Dad

 

I stifled a cry, I wanted to tell that I loved him too and I will take care of Dean. When I looked up I saw Dean looking at me. I saw some long gone emotions in his eyes. And then I looked towards the proclaimed angel. Ruhaani looked angelic, her jet black hair with unruly curls, those brown eyes looking for good in the world and lips like dropping morning dew. Snap out of it, I thought to myself, I hadn't realised that I was staring her.

 

My meal had arrived, we ate in silence. The air around us was heavy with emotional charge. Ruhaani finished her food and we paid, she decided to leave but Dean stopped her from leaving.

"I am going back to India, I am sorry but I don't think any reason to stay is there. Goodbye Samuel and Dean." She started to leave only to stopped by two demons.


	5. Devil's Trap

Ruhaani's P.O.V.

As I turned around, I saw two men with black eyes, for a moment I thought I am seeing things, they looked at Sam and Dean with devilish glare as if they wanted to eat them, their eyes shifted towards me, one of them looked at me like I was some kind of a prize for them.

 

"Well well well look who we have here, Winchesters with their new toy" one of them said, the next thing I could see was, boys stabbing them and orange colour lights flickering in their faces.

And then we all left in a hurry. I was shocked, are these guys for real?. What were those people, rather things, how did they know John's kids, John was a very nice and helping man, he came to India looking for someone, he saved me from a kidnapping when I was a kid, he was very composed man, like a man with a target. But his kids, they seemed like the type who look for trouble everywhere. All I have to do now is go back to Boston,Massachusetts and fly back home.

 

 

Dean and Sam asked Ruhaani whether she was fine, and explained that those things were demons, demons from hell, Ruhaani did not say anything except asking them to drop her off at the motel. Sam asked Ruhaani to stay with them for the night, but she refused, thinking that this was awkward enough as it was, she told them that she would be fine.

Dean and Sam on way back to Jody's discussed whether they should let her live a normal life or not. "We can not let her leave, she can not protect herself, she does not even know who she is or what she is for that matter Dean" "But she is going back, and dude what can we say to her to make her stay? She will be safe, she has been for all these years, there is other thing that is bothering me, if Dad knew about Azazel and his plans and he knew that this girl would have helped us why didn't he say so? You and I both went to hell and came back but we found nothing, nada..A big pile jack fucking ass nada. He told me to kill you if you went dark but he did not tell either of us about this angel"

"Yeah and that is disturbing enough, but no one told us about her, not even Bobby,Rufus or Garth! There has to be an explanation for all this, but we can not let her live unprotected, whether she knows it or not, we have to save her from all things while we can "

 

"But how are we going to make her stay? She does not want to stay here, and she only came here for a vacation sort of thing" "Sammy we have to find a way to take her with us to bunker, where we can keep her safe, and mostly bunker is warded of every evil known to man. We have to get her to trust us"

"What do you think will happen, she will think that we are crazy psychos and run the other way", said Dean.

"We can always tell her the truth, she might not take it well but it is worth a shot"

They went to Ruhaani's motel and knocked on her door, she was sleepy and groggy and was surprised when she saw the boys standing on the door. They said they were concerned about her well being and wanted to stay, she didn't understand but let them stay. She could see the genuineness in their eyes.

 

Though watching her sleep, well she thought it was creepy, they took the chairs and sat whole night, taking shifts to watch over her. Waiting for something to happen, but it seemed that fate had other plans.


	6. Stay with us

Dean was asleep, drooling, he looked peaceful. Sam was dodging sleep somehow, Ruhaani was up and analyzing the atmosphere of awkwardness. She greeted Sam with a smile, reassuring him in a way that she is fine. She went to take a hot shower.

 

Ruhaani's P.O.V.

All I needed was a hot shower and I would be as good as new. Oh crap! I left my clothes in the room, I wrapped the towel around me and got out of the bathroom hoping that boys would be gone by now. 

 

As it turns out, I was wrong, Dean was awake and he was discussing something with Sam, Sam looked up and saw me and stopped speaking making Dean turn his head around, I became conscious and self-aware. Both were gawking, I cleared my throat to get their attention and signed them to go out of the room, they realised and complied.

I pulled up a blue deep neck t-shirt and jeans and decided to wear it, I opened the door and invited them in, I thanked them for protecting me twice, whether I know them or not, they saved me twice from things that should not exist, the things which exist in horror and fantasy books

 

Sam's P.O.V.

I saw Ruhaani sleep peacefully and content, like nothing happened, she stirred few times but other than that, it was fine. She looked like an angel, just looked, there was nothing supernatural about her, it might be possible that Dad may have made a mistake all these years ago, may be that's why no one told us about her, not Bobby,not Rufus. She woke up and I greeted her morning pleasantries, she replied with a huge smile, like wanting to assure me that she was going to be fine. She excused herself to bathroom, I heard the water hitting the floor and Dean woke up with a bang, he asked about Ruhaani, I pointed towards bathroom. He looked back with a questioning look. Last night we read each other's letter from Dad, and Dean wanted to carry out Dad's wishes, but I was conflicted, even if she was an angel and she didn't knew it, she is normal, she has a normal away from all this, but if even a spec of threat on her then we have to protect her.

While she was in bathroom Dean and I looked through her stuff just to reassure ourselves. We found a hotel key of some hotel in Boston, her wallet, her picture, her parent's picture, Bobby's address, Dad's number and a picture of mine and Dean along with Dad and Bobby, on the back of the photograph was keep it safe.

My eyes swelled up, Dad didn't use to show his emotions, but he liked this girl, and she loved him, her phone was not even password protected, she is very trusting, even kids have locks on their phones, she did not, I browsed through her phone, there were some of her pics with friends, some memes and some videos. Nothing that would make us think that she has an ulterior motive, she seemed pretty clean.

 

Dean cross checked all her stuff, we heard the noise of water, die we rearranged her stuff as it was, Dean started talking to me about how to get her to go with us, She came out of bathroom all wet, wrapped in a chunky towel, I signed Dean towards her, Dean turned and stopped, her black curls were wet and sticking to her neck, her skin was glistening, she cleared her throat, I shook out of the trance, I realized both Dean and I were staring for way too long, she might think that we are creepy guys who would attack her.

We got out of the room, she wanted to change, she opened the door in a while.


	7. Push comes to shove

Dean was checking out Ruhaani, his eyes could have burnt a hole. Ruhaani sensed his eyes on her and tensed up a little bit, she started packing her stuff in her backpack, planning ahead of her schedule. Ruhaani wanted to meet John so badly, she had never realised that she was not good enough for anyone, her parents didn't think much of her. She had never met a guy who loved her, John was the only one who believed in her, kept in touch until he didn't. She felt alone in the world. 

She had almost packed, she took out a package, and handed over to the boys, she wanted to say thanks to them for saving her lives, to give them what was supposed to be John's present, Dean asked if they could go for breakfast, Ruhaani denied, as she was already late. 

 

And she checked the room once again for her belongings, and checked out of the motel, she reached the bus station just on time to board the bus, but something stirred deep in her gut, so she left the place and rented a car from the nearest rental. She drove for hours only to stop for food and bathroom breaks by the end of the day she was exhausted, she found a motel nearby for the night's rest. Her phone was dead. She forgot to charge it yesterday.

She was browsing through channels when she found out about the animal attack on the bus, it looked like the bus she almost boarded, no one was alive, everyone on the bus was dead. She felt numb, she would have died too, if she boarded the bus.

As soon as she changed and ate dinner, she plugged in the charger to the phone.

Her phone started buzzing, a number came on display, "Hello, Who is this?", " Ruhaani! Are you okay?" said a manly voice sounded relieved after hearing Ruhaani's voice.

"Yup this is she, and I am fine but who am I talking to?" "Ruhaani this is Dean, Dean Winchester, we were worried sick, we thought you boarded the bus, we thought you were dead" "Hey Dean, I am fine, I almost boarded the bus, but I didn't, so I hired a rental car." "Where are you? We are coming to get you." "Dean there is no need to worry, I am safe, you don't have to come to my rescue, I am not a damsel in distress" "Would you just listen, we just want to make sure that you are fine, now please tell us where are you." "Okay just this once then you won't bother me, I am in Las Vegas. " Dean gave the name of a diner for meeting. 

Deans P.O.V.

After spending night protecting the angel/girl, we let her leave peacefully against all our better judgement, I did not want her to have a messed up life like us. Whatever she was, she deserves a chance of happy, normal life away from us, maybe that's why Dad didn't tell us about her. 

 

Suddenly there were voices on police radio, the chatter picked up on radio was about an animal attack on a bus going to Boston. All the bells started going off in our heads, Ruhaani was going to Boston and she talked about taking bus to Boston. We put our suits on, and went to check out the crime scene. When we reached we found that the animal attack was werewolf attack, no survivors, no eye witnesses but heart was missing from every one who boarded that bus, but thankfully Ruhaani was not on the bus, Sam tried to track her movements but was unable to get any information about her, Sam checked the security cameras of that area showing that she did not board any bus at all, instead she left. We tried calling her number but it was switched off, we had no way of contacting her, after eight long hours of trying to call her, her phone gave a ring instead of going to voice mail. She picked up, her voice was music to my ears, she was alive, she was safe, she was away. I convinced her to tell her where she was, she sounded reluctant, I could certainly understand, the girl/angel we want to save does not want us to bother her .................... fan-freaking-tastic. She was in Vegas, wow finally a trip to gambling city without any case.

Vegas here we come.


End file.
